


in the times

by icarusinflight



Series: FBI Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, au in the past, sterek as cops, week 5: au/time travel, written for the Sterekiseternal's FBI Sterek prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Stiles and Derek do what they do best. Work the case. One werewolf discovered clue at a time.Stiles and Derek as cops set in London in the 19th century





	in the times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FBI Sterek event hosted by https://sterekiseternal.tumblr.com/
> 
> this is for the prompt "FBIS au/time travel"

Derek leant down next to the mutilated corpse, and breathed in deep through his nose, taking in all the scents in the air.

“Pick up anything?” His partner Stiles asks.

“The water source is contaminated, we should remove the handle and flush the system. There is a brothel down the street, at which a number of the workers are ill, my penny would be on German disease. And there’s a dead horse two lanes over which really needs to be removed before it rots further.”

“Thanks.” Stiles says, sarcastically. “Pick up anything relevant?”

“Yes.” He answers, standing up and brushing his trousers off. “But we should get out of here.”

“Okay.” His partner agrees easily, “Diogenes?”

Derek doesn’t agree, but he does start walking off in the direction of the Diogenes. Behind him, he easily hears his partner mumble, _“rude”_ just as his partner would have known he would.

 

* * *

 

Stiles orders a whiskey and dry, and Derek orders a neat whiskey.

When they’re seated with their drinks in a corner booth Stiles asks him again about the crime scene.

“So,” he says, swirling his drink, “what did you pick up at the scene?”

“I got a lead on the killers scent.” Derek says, taking a sip of his own drink.

Stiles takes a sip of his drink before placing it down on the table.

“Okay. So what about that needed us to come here to discuss it?”

“The killer is a necromancer.” Derek says, simply.

“Fuck.” Stiles agrees.

Fuck indeed. Derek downs his drink, even if it won’t have any effect on him. The burn as the drink goes down offers him a strange sort of comfort.

“Well I guess that explains why they’re taking the body parts. Is it weird that I wish for an old fashioned serial killer sometimes?”

“Well with a serial killer we don’t have to worry about what they’re bringing back.”

“What they’re –“ Stiles throws his head back into the back of the booth. “Of course. They’re bringing someone, or something, back from the dead. That’s what necromancers do.”

Derek waves over the bar tender and indicates that they’ll need another round.

The bartender brings the bottle of whiskey and dry, and when they immediately drink after she pours, she places the bottle on the table for them.

“Right. Well. Where do we go from here then? I’m gonna be honest with you Hale, Necromancer is well above my paygrade.”

“We go see your old girlfriend. Madame Martin.”

“What?” His partner squawks, “Firstly, do we have to? Secondly, I told you about… our history in confidence please never mention that again, thirdly, if you call say anything to that tune to her face, she’ll probably laugh in your face, refuse to help us, and then curse me.”

“I thought you were on friendly terms with Lydia now?”

“I am.” He says quickly. “We’re fine. I assume we’re going there less for her wonderful personality and more for her wonderful banshee powers?”

“Yes. If the necromancer is trying bring someone back, or summon something, she might be able to sense it.”

Stiles sighs. “Fine. But you’re talking to her.”

Derek nods, but he doubts that will be required. Stiles may complain, but he’s the talker in this duo. He doesn’t like watching Lydia’s banshee transformation, but he likes even less being left out. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“They’re calling him ‘The Ripper’ in the dailies you know.”

“I heard.”

The silence grows between them, until Stiles breaks it again.

“We’ll catch them you know.” Stiles says. “We always do.”

They do. And Derek is confident they’ll track her down. It’s what happens then that he’s worried about.

But he keeps his concerns to himself, if there’s one thing his life has prepared him for, it’s for expecting and preparing for the worst.

Instead, he drinks down his drink in one large gulp, before sliding his hand over to take Stiles’ in his own.

He knows it’s out of character to do so in public, in a place like this, and Stiles gives him a questioning look, but otherwise doesn’t question it. Taking Derek’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

He’s thankful for both of these things. 

Tomorrow they’ll visit Lydia, and work the case.

Today, Derek wants to just savour this while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at candybarrnerd.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life :)


End file.
